onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
FUNimation Entertainment/Episode List and DVD Releases
DVD and Blu-Ray Releases FUNimation's DVDs include both the uncut English dub and the original Japanese version. The English dub on the DVDs do not use the censored dialog or name changes that the American broadcasts used. The episode content itself is presented entirely unedited, however, with the exception of movie 8, there are a few edits to the overall presentation: the Japanese logo is replaced by the FUNimation version (in some cases this involves removing a few seconds of the original animation), the title cards are replaced with an (accurately translated) English version, and in an odd error Zoro's original eyecatcher is edited to say 'Zolo' in the earlier episodes. This, however was an unintended mistake carried over from material provided by 4kids and was corrected. The error is noted to be absent after the second FUNimation boxed set. As is typical of an English release, the credits are replaced with an English version that includes the cast for both languages and no set of credits in Japanese are available. No explanation was ever given for the reasons behind the logo change, however most (but not all) of the DVD sets feature the original unaltered logo and animations for such in the "Creditless Opening" special feature on the DVD. Each set of the voyage sets would contain commentary on 1 episode for seasons 1-3. Starting with season 4 each set would contain commentary on 2 episodes. Starting with Season 4 Voyage 4, the sets would introduce a new 15 minute special feature called 'On The Boat'. In this feature, ADR Director Mike McFarland and a voice actor would sit down and discuss their respective character as well as their overall thoughts on the show. Each set would contain 2 of these features. Movie 8 Unlike every other One Piece release, this DVD contains both the English and Japanese logo depending on which audio track is selected, and contains the Japanese credits with animation, followed by silent credits for the English version. There is also an error on the DVD version of the film. As was typical of FUNimation before the release of their "Season 4", FUNimation dubbed the closing theme Compass for the English dub track of this release. Due to a DVD authoring error however, it does not appear on the DVD version and the original Japanese version of Compass appears on both language tracks. As the Blu-ray was released later, this error was corrected for that release. Compass now appears dubbed into English on the dub audio track while being presented in its original Japanese on that language track. Movie 10 On July 28, 2012, alongside the announcement of season five, FUNimation also announced that they had acquired the license to One Piece Film: Strong World. At Anime Expo 2013, a release date was announced. The movie will be released on Blu-ray/DVD Combo and DVD on November 19th, 2013. Season 1 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage Season 2 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage 5th Voyage 6th Voyage 7th Voyage Season 3 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage 5th Voyage Season 4 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage 5th Voyage Season 5 1st Voyage 2nd Voyage 3rd Voyage 4th Voyage 5th Voyage 6th Voyage Season 6 1st Voyage Collections Each collection contains the exact same disc content as the old releases, but with new packaging and at a less expensive price. Collection One Collection Two Collection Three Collection Four Collection Five Collection Six Collection Seven Collection Eight Collection Nine TV FUNimation Dub - Cartoon Network The following episodes aired in the United States on Cartoon Network's Toonami and were edited for content. The following episodes aired in Australia and New Zealand only. The following episodes aired uncut, but were still aired in Australia and New Zealand only. TV FUNimation Dub - swim Toonami The following episodes were aired uncut in the United States on swim's Toonami. FUNimation Simulcast (Subbed only) Note: Episode 492 and Episode 542 were skipped due to the character appearances of Toriko. Episode 492 was skipped because FUNimation did not have the rights to Toriko at the time. References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:FUNimation Category:Merchandise Category:Subpages